Let The Fire Reign Down
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: Kagome is full of magic, love, and most of all strength. When she leaves Inuyasha after a strong disagreement, she runs into Kouga and unexpected sparks start flying.
1. Finding The Fire

Title: Let The Fire Reign Down

Chapter One: Finding The Fire

I knew that leaving Inuyasha and the others was not a good idea when I first set out, but I never though it would end up like this! I had stumbled into a clearing after following what sounded like a wounded and possibly dyeing wolf hoping to help it. I quickly located it and approached it slowly and loudly so that it would know I was there and not be frightened and run possibly hurting it's self more. I sat down for a moment in front of it. And held out my hand, it sniffed at my hand and apparently finding no threat, it laid its head back down. I slowly moved towards it noticing a slightly large gash running down its side, I called forth my miko powers but it whined sharply.

_'A Demon wolf? But what is it doing so far from the East? Were on the western border!' _I thought wondering if maybe Kouga was near, fanning out my senses I couldn't pick up any hint of Kouga or the Jewel shards _'__so Kouga isn't near._'

_'Must be a stray wolf, and by the looks of it, he's pretty messed up.'_ I thought worried for the wolf. I pushed back my miko powers, and pulled out my medical kit from my bag. I pulled out a bottle of water and twisted the cap off while looking down at the wolf, apparently it knew I was about to do something to it, including the water bottle, because it was looking back at me. I instantly felt bad for what I was about to do.

"Hey wolfie, This will probably hurt a little but I need to clean your wounds of any dirt, so please try to remain relaxed. Can you do that for me?" I asked hoping it would understand. When it leaned a little further up and licked my hand holding the water bottle, I figured it understood. I smiled down at him, or at least I will assume it was a him for now. If it lived I would ask it later but for now, it was simply a him. I gave him a quick rub on the neck all the while heating up the water with my miko powers, it was good and warm now so I pulled my powers back once more. I started pouring the warm water onto the wound slowly, holding the bottle close to the wound so that it wouldn't hurt more than necessary stopping only when the whole bottle was gone. By now he was howling in pain and I felt horrible, but it had to be done.

"Alright wolfie, I'm sorry I had to do that. But it's over now! Now comes the hard part though." I said trying to keep calm. I quickly took out my needle and thread. I sterilized my needle much the same way I had heated up the water, and knotted the end of the thread. Looking down at the panting wolf I noticed that he was not bleeding so much anymore and only looked extremely tired.

"This is where the hard part starts. This will probably hurt, but not as much as the water did." I said, I knew exactly how this entire process felt because I had to have it done myself. (_Don't ask why kagome had to have the same thing done, she just did._) I quickly slid the still warm needle into one side of the open wound and then laced it through the other side and pulled it taunt so that the skin closed up tightly. It took at least two hours to fully close the wound, and after that I did a surgeons knot and bit off the excess string. Pulling the needle away after sterilizing it again and my thread being fully gone, I pulled out my roll of gauze and wrapped up his side. By now the sun was almost fully set and Wolfie was passed out.

"Well the hard part is done now. I probably didn't even need to stitch him up or cover it with gauze, but I feel better about the whole situation because I did." I said, thinking aloud. Something I was always good at.

_'I wonder where Kouga and his team are? Usually if there are wolves in the area Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku are in the area picking a fight with Inuyasha or making promises to protect me forever... Hmmm, well I guess it's a good thing I brought extra stuff with me.' _I continued thinking in my mind.

_**"For a human woman, you sure do think a lot." **_Came a sexy but deadly tone from somewhere in my mind instantly causing me to freak out.

_'W-Who are you? What are you doing in my head?' _I shrieked internally.

_**"I am the wolf you have been working so diligently on for the past few hours. My name is Kiba, I mean you no harm priestess, but I wanted to create a mind link so that I could talk to you even while I sleep." **_came the same voice, now known as Kiba.

_'So, what? Are you a demon wolf? Are you a rouge? Were you exiled? Why are you out here by your self?' _I asked hoping I wasn't being overly annoying. A deep rumbling started from the direction of Kiba's voice, I soon realized he was laughing.

_**"Yes I am a demon wolf. No I'm not a rouge. No I wasn't exiled. I'm out here alone because, I was looking for a person, Prince Kouga wanted me to find and protect until the next time they meet up. Would you happen to know a young time traveling priestess named Kagome?" **_He asked. I smiled brightly at the prospect of Kouga having sent someone to watch after me.

_'I'm Kagome... how did you get hurt Kiba?' _I asked feeling upset that something would attack Kiba, even though I had just met him and that made no since.

_**"Like I said I was looking for you, I happened into a young hanyou, half dog and half human, when I asked him about you he responded that you were traveling with his group, and then he wanted to know what business I had with you and who had sent me. When I told him it was none of his business and that price Kouga requested I seek you out at any cost he went into a blind rage attacking anything and everything shouting something about him not letting 'The damned wolf or his minions around you' when he hit my side with his sword I couldn**__**'**__**t fully block it**__**,**__** and thus I was hurt. I am eternally grateful that you came along Kagome." **_He said ending his tragic tale. I was pissed that Inuyasha would dare attack that senselessly. Especially at someone who had simply come to protect me and be my companion. I sighed heavily.

_'Can you walk at all?' _I asked preparing to have to carry him back to camp in the dark.

_**"Yes, my wounds are healed already as well." **_After he finished his sentence I noticed that he had gotten up, removed the bandage and the stitches and that his side was perfectly toned and not a single scar to prove he had ever been hurt. I smiled grateful that he was okay.

"Come on, let's go." I said aloud.

_**"Where to my lady? Surely you would allow me to escort you back to prince Kouga, or at least allow me to accompany you wherever you may go until the two of you are reunited." **_ Came his voice again in my head as he looked at me with such smoldering eyes I was almost willing to follow him anywhere he wanted to go, but then I remembered I had a mission to do.

"You can always accompany me, Kiba. As for where were going, I don't see why we can't make a pit stop at the wolf caves tomorrow, but tonight we need to set up camp and sleep." I said getting up, stretching my muscles and yawning.

_**"My lady, Please allow me to carry you to a more secure location." **_He chimed again. I looked at him skeptically. He was after all only half my size, there was no way he could carry me.

"Please, there's no need for formality, just call me Kagome, and ummmm...How are you going to carry me Kiba? You're only half my size." I asked. The deep rumbling started again and there was a bright flash. After the light had died down I looked at where Kiba had been only to come face to chest with a bigger sized Kiba.

"Oh, that's how." I said. He laid down and looked at me expectantly. I carefully climbed on and he got up slowly. He stared off at a slow walk which turned into a trot as I got used to the feel of his gate. I was soon asleep and had no idea where Kiba was taking me, but strangely I somehow had no care at all as long as I could keep riding on Kiba's back.

**KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA**

I knew Kiba had been successful in getting Kagome, because soon enough he was howling on the other side of the mountain range. I howled back and soon the rest of the pack was howling to. We were ready to see kagome again. It would be about mid noon when they got here tomorrow. But for now, it was time to sleep. Armed with the knowledge that tomorrow I would be seeing my woman I laid down on my furs in the inner most cave and slept.

**NEXT DAY, NEXT DAY, NEXT DAY, NEXT DAY, NEXT DAY, NEXT DAY.**

I woke right as the sun was hitting the peaks of the mountain and the crisp air started to warm up. Today I would see my woman at long last. I started shouting orders at everyone and promised that if everything was done at least 10 minutes before they arrived I would add extra meat for everyone tonight and they could all take a break from chores for the next day. Needless to say not only were things done 10 minutes before she got here, but everyone had bathed, dressed, cleaned the cave and also had all raw meat cooked and old bones disposed of. I was proud of everyone.

"Alright team, Kagome will be here in 10 minutes, you all did an amazing job cleaning up and I'm proud of you. So as promised tomorrow is a free day, and tonight there will be a much bigger feast than normal, you guys really earned it. So let's give kagome a warm welcome and treat her as best we can, she is after all my woman." I finished with a big grin and the crowd of wolves erupted in cheer but suddenly grew quiet. I opened my eyes to see what had calmed them down so quickly. Small arms wrapped around my waist, and I looked down hoping to see dear Kagome's arms but was sadly disappointed to see whitish grey fur wrapped around tiny sun tanned arms instead of a white shirt. I sighed and pried her off but not before I heard a sharp intake of breath and a muffled cry, snapping my attention over to the entrance of the cave I saw the one person I didn't want to see. There at the entrance of the cave was Kagome, and she looked hurt.

**KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME**

I didn't know why it hurt so much to see Kouga wrapped up in Ayame's arms. I had heard the cheering in the wolf den but had no idea why, now I understood, Ayame was here, so obviously they would be celebrating. I turned to leave, not wanting to cause problems for Kouga knowing that Ayame wouldn't want him around me.

"Kagome! Wait!" Kouga yelled but it was too late, I headed down the same way we came up. I ran and never looked back, never. I knew Kouga was trying to catch up to me, I knew he would also send Kiba after me. I'd never let myself return to that place, I'd already been hurt by Inuyasha, I couldn't handle being hurt by the one man who'd sworn he'd always love me. I ran, even though low hanging branches threatened to knock me off my feet. Running down the side of a mountain is never a good idea, but at the moment I didn't care at all. Until, that is, I broke out of the forest and onto a cliff face. I screamed and prayed for a swift death, but it never came as a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and lifted us, looking up I came face to face with Kouga looking down on me worriedly. He used the power of the jewel to blast through the tops of trees until we ran out of them and at that point, he jumped out of the last tree top and down onto the soft rolling grass of a small clearing. Looking up and back I saw that the fall was a few hundred feet easily. Kouga crouched down beside me and started checking me over for injuries, luckily he found none.

"What were you thinking? Don't you know running down the side of a mountain is dangerous?" by now he was seething. I looked down, ashamed to have worried him so badly.

"I'm sorry Kouga, I wasn't thinking, I just saw you and Ayame and ran. I'm sorry for worrying you. Are you ok?" I asked looking at him expectantly.

_**KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,**_

I ran as fast as I could using the full strength of the jewel shards embedded in my legs, I heard her scream and pushed harder. I broke the tree line just after she screamed, the sight I saw was horrifying! There was my kagome toppling right off the cliff face and all I could do was rush out, grab her, and using the tree tops as cushioning, ran the tops until they ended a mile and a half out. I then jumped down onto the significantly softer grass. I set her down, grabbed her arms to check her over for any injuries. I would be very upset if she was hurt, after all she was MY woman. I asked if she was injured and if she was crazy for running down the side of a mountain. What she asked shocked me more than anything. Of course I wasn't injured, but I was proud of her for asking me regardless of the fact that I was a youkai and far harder to injure than she was.

"I'm fine Kagome, it's you I'm worried about. I ordered Ayame to leave, and I'm ordering you to come with me, back to the caves so that we can celebrate." I declared knowing she wouldn't reject me this time.

"Sure Kouga, lets so back, but what are we celebrating?" she asked, innocence written all over her beautiful face.

"Your visitation of course!" I cheered! Knowing shed be pleased.

_**KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,KAGOME,**_

I was shocked that he had gotten rid of Ayame and was demanding I come back to the caves with him to celebrate a simple visit. Had I really not visited in THAT long? I pondered this question as he picked me up and raced back to the den. I was very happy to visit everyone. When he finally set me down on the floor of the cave, I smiled and sat down so the puppies could all be eye level with me. They jumped up and down, very happy to see me. I opened my arms wide and gathered them all into a group hug.

"Alright everyone, Kagome is back, and it's time to celebrate!" Kouga roared over the sound of everyone happily chattering away. A cheer erupted and the pups tugged my skirt once I stood up. Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks by a hand on my shoulder. Looking back I came face to face with Kouga.

"Kouga?" I asked slightly unsure, by now the pups had run off and joined the celebration in the main part of the cave.

"Kagome, come with me, some of the females made something for you and would love it if you would wear it to tonight's celebration." He said smiling happily. I smiled back touched that the females went out of their way to make something for me. I followed him back into one of the chambers in the far back. We finally came to a stop in a huge bed chamber.

"This is my room, one of the females will be here shortly to dress and prepare you for the evening." He said and with that he strolled out. I looked around his room and was very impressed. There was a huge pile of furs in one corner on top of a ledge, and could only assume that to be his bed. There was a small stone table in the opposite corner with two chairs. On the table was an ivory handled hair brush wrapped in silk, a small mirror, and a small basin carved into the table. I smiled and walked over to a small wooden closet, opening it, I discovered a small rack of clothes and armor. Closing the closet I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Lady Kagome?" asked a small voice. Looking up I saw a small wolf demoness with black hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a small frame of 4ft 8in. and barely made eye contact; I would have to work on her self-confidence.

"Kagome will work just fine, thank you. What is your name?" I asked as she looked up completely shocked.

"My name is Rose. I'm here to help prepare you the celebration tonight." She said shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rose." I said offering a smile. She blushed a deep scarlet, and a tiny smile graced her full, light pink rose colored lips. Looking down I noticed a small bundle of clothing in her arms.

"What's that in your arms Rose?" I asked trying not to scare her. Her eyes got wide as she looked down, as if just remembering why she was even here in the first place.

"Oh! We made these for you Kagome, I and the other female wolves would be very honored if you would wear them tonight." She spoke softly as she places the items on the bed beside me. I stood up, and started placing my clothes in a folded pile on the bed where I previously sat.

"I'd be honored to wear something that you all took time and effort to make for me." I said smiling at her as she started to put the elegant clothes on me.

_**KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,KOUGA,**_

I was talking with some of the most respected members of my pack, when everyone went quiet and looked over my shoulder.

'_Wonder what made them so quiet all of a sudden.'_ I though as I turned around to see Kagome dressed so elegantly in the clothes the females had put so much effort into. _'My god she's beautiful!' _there she stood dressed in the finest the females could produce in such a short amount of time. A brown deer skin skirt hung low on her hips, the sides slit open all the way up her long creamy legs. Underneath her thighs were wrapped in silk bandages. Her chest was covered by a matching brown deer skin tank top that stopped just under her perky breasts, leaving her perfectly toned stomach bare. Golden bands wrapped around her upper arms like elegant cuffs, they also adorned her ankles and wrists. Her hair had been pulled up into a neat bun and her bangs bad been left down, but swept to the left side to keep them out of her sparkling eyes. Her upper eye lids her been given a light touch of liner and her perfect, full lips had been given a light gloss. She finally looked up at me and smiled shyly with a beautiful scarlet blush that looked lovely on her.

"Do I look okay?" she asked shyly, giving one full turn. To my absolute surprise two large inky black wolf prints lay on her shoulder blades (think of one giant paw print on each shoulder blade).

"Kagome? Where did these marks come from?" I asked worriedly touching the ink covered skin softly.

"Huh? Oh my wolf prints? I had them tattooed there, as a symbol of my connection with the great wolf spirit." She said.

"You mean THE great wolf spirit?" I asked astonished. She simply nodded and I hugged her tightly. That meant there was a great chance that she was the great wolf spirit's chosen one. That changed everything.


	2. The Chosen One

Title: Let The Fire Reign Down

Chapter Two: The Chosen one.

'_Thoughts' _"Talking." _**"Mental communication with/without wolves or demons." **_(Author note)

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**_

_**KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, **_

"Why is that such a surprise Koga?" I knew it would be a surprise, because I was the chosen one for the great wolf spirit.

"Do you have any idea what it means?!" Koga was near hysterics and for once I couldn't blame him, still father had chosen me and told me a few things but, was having the feeling he wasn't telling me everything.

"No, He told me a few things but… I'm assuming not everything?" I left it as a question intentionally in case he had any information that could be useful to me.

"It means, if we have pups they won't be half breeds like Inuyasha- they'll be full fledge wolf demons like me, and if you get Pregnant with a wolf demon you'll take on demonic characteristics so that you can survive child birth and be able to raise the children properly, and also you live as long as your mate does. The same is also true if you mate with a dog demon because they are our distant cousins, but it won't work with any other demon species." I couldn't believe my ears. Father had left that part way out of his speech, and I was furious.

"Koga, I don't know what to say. I was never told this before, I just knew that it was a great honor and I had a duty to protect the Jewel and work with all of the demon wolf tribes and Sesshoumaru of the West. I think I need some time alone." I hated to leave the celebration but I was feeling exceedingly overwhelmed with this sudden information. Turning away I walked away as fast as I could, tears were threatening to fall but there was no reason for them. _'Why had he left out such a big detail?'_ My mind had scattered and I had just enough time to close and lock the door to Koga's room before the tears fell.

_**KOGA, KOGA, KOGA, KOGA, KOGA, KOGA, KOGA, KOGA, KOGA, KOGA, KOGA, KOGA**_

She fled from the celebration and I could smell the fresh tears.

"Koga, is Kagome alright?" one of the wolf demonesses asked, worried about the love of my life.

"I'm not sure." Was all I could say, and truly I wasn't sure. Before I knew what was happening I was standing in front of my bedroom door. It took only a nanosecond to unlock and just one more to scoop Kagome up and lay down with her on my bed of furs. I pulled her close to me and rand my hand through her hair to comfort her.

"Kagome, if you want to talk about this I'm here for you." She stopped breathing for a moment and I had to wonder if I'd said the wrong thing, but that though disappeared when she rolled over in my arms and kissed me square on the lips. Her small, soft hands wrap around my biceps and I flex for her. Her giggle was musical and a growl tore out from my lips before I could stop it. Her eyes lit up and I could only smile and bury my nose in her hair.

_**KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, **_

Koga was warm and I was so happy he had come for me, but I hadn't expected to wind up in bed with him! A blush covered my face and I was powerless against it, but I didn't care because he buried his nose in my long hair. It was perfect and I could only wish the moment could never end.

"KOGA!" And there went my mood. Ayame's voice was loud and clear. _'I shoulda known to never trust Koga so quick! I knew it!' _ I shoved Koga off of me, grabbed a wolf pelt and ran out the door. Ayame looked pissed but shoving past her was all too easy. I had run to the lip of the cave and was just exiting when Koga made his appearance and the small opening in the wall leading to the tunnels to the bed chambers.

"KAGOME! Please I can explain!" His voice was driving me mad and instead of waking me all warm and fuzzy like it used to, it only boiled my blood now. I could feel my wolf prints heating up and knew they would be turning red. They always changed color depending on my mood, but next to no one knew that. There was a collective gasp and then I was gone. I ran, not for the same cliff as last time but instead for the gradually sloping path way to the west. The hard ground was rough under my feet, I hadn't thought to put on proper shoes and the rocks were beginning to cut the softer parts of my feet open like a hot knife through cold butter.

"I think I'm far enough now." Talking to thin air wasn't healthy but neither was trusting a demon. I wrapped the wolf pelt around my shoulders and slowed my pace to a normal walk, fortunately dark was coming and there was a river up ahead. _'I can stop to bathe and then he won't be able to track me by scent because of the fresh bath and I can splash the banks with water to make it even more confusing for him.' _Normally I wasn't to hateful but Koga had promised Ayame was gone and I couldn't help wanting to get back at him a little bit. Looking up I spotted the big dipper and then just as I spotted the smaller dipper I caught the scent of the river.

"It's such a calming smell." There I went talking aloud to myself again. I stripped off all my clothing, wrapped it all up in the wolf pelt and waded into the, luckily, warm water. Instantly my muscles relaxed and I was content with the world for a moment. With a big breath I dove and gathered some sand in my hand. It worked the same as a shampoo or conditioner, just a natural version. Next I made a slight indention in the river bank with a rock and filled the small space with warm water. A few petals from a nearby flower scented the water in the small space and adding a little sand had allowed me to create a natural body scrub. It was then time to relax and let the water cleans me as it pleased. The gentle currents felt wonderful and I sighed pulling myself out of the water. My clothes came on easier then I remembered and then after rewrapping myself in the wolf pelt I continued on my way leaving the river behind.

_**X. TIME SKIP .X**_

Three days left me exhausted but I had thankfully made it unhindered all the way to Sesshoumaru's palace. The easy art was over, now I would have to convince the Ice prince to let me stay with him to escape Koga, assuming the Ice block was even home…..


	3. Ice Prince

Title: Let The Fire Reign Down

Chapter Three: Ice Prince

"Talking", _'thinking', __**"Mental communication with wolves/demons." **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**_

I was drawing closer and closer to Sesshoumaru's palace and with its proximity came my nervousness. _'He's not that scary…' _but that was a lie even he would laugh at. It was like saying a spider doesn't spin webs to trap its prey. I was beginning to think that maybe I should have stayed and given them both a piece of my mind before taking off, and perhaps I should have brought Kiba but I didn't want to give that sorry rat a way to track me down any easier.

"Well it's now or never I suppose." I know speaking aloud to myself is absolutely absurd but by now it's not my worst problem.

"What exactly is it miko?" Sesshoumaru's voice is an electric shock to my nerves and I berate myself for not having noticed him coming up behind me.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you, but since you've found me I guess that problem is solved." My voice is weaker than I like and I take a moment to clear my throat.

"What, pray tell would you have to discus with this Sesshoumaru?" he voice is velvety and I can hardly understand what it is about him that suddenly so attractive. I tilt my head to one side and study his face for a second.

"I'm trying to escape someone, I was hoping to make a deal with you until I'm confident that the person is no longer searching for me." His expression stays neutral but his aura gives off his curiosity and bemusement.

"And what would I get out of this particular deal? I have no real need of you." His voice is hypnotic and scary all in one.

"My Lord, Please allow me to dispose of this lowly human!" ugh, Jaken. My eyes roll and I can hardly fight the urge to kick him to infinity and beyond. Sesshoumaru kicks him and looks on at me.

"You will work wherever the staff coordinator directs you to work on a daily basis. You will get up and report for work every morning by 6am. You will check in with me at the end of every shift at 6pm and then unless I have something else for you to do, you'll go straight to bed. Any slip ups and you'll be dealt with personally by me, understood? And before you go to bed tonight you will report to my office. Jaken and Rin will show you to your room." He only had to wait a nanosecond before I nodded my head. He continued along his way and I was all too happy to follow like a lost puppy. We walked through the gates and through the front doors in a matter of five minutes. A young eagle demoness walked towards us with a bright smile. She wore a white dress with a red sash that fit her well. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and her makeup was done to perfection. _'wow.'_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome home, is there anything I can do for you?" her voice reminded me of the most beautiful wind chimes clinking softly in the wind.

"Take her to a room, prepare Rin for bed, have the cooks make a light dinner. And meet me in my study after for further instructions." His voice cold, clipped, and yet somehow sensual all the same.

"Of course lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed as he continued past her, who knew where he was headed.

"Hi, you must be Lady Kagome. I've heard about you from Lady Rin." Her smile is infectious and I can't help my own smile.

"Yes, but please, it's just Kagome." I blushed at her formality, it was so not necessary.

"Lady Rin, we need to get you to bed so you won't be late for your lessons tomorrow. If you'll follow us, I can take you to your room after." She grabbed Rins' hand as she said this. I followed closely not wanting to get lost in the maze of hallways. _'How in the world does she remember which way is which?!'_ we finally make it to Rins room and then we proceed through about twelve twisting, turning, absolutely infuriating hallways before coming to a stop at a mahogany wood door. At the end of the hall was a massive set of oak wood doors.

"The giant doors lead to Lord Sesshoumaru's room. He's requested you go to bed immediately and then be ready for work in the morning. Goodnight." She smiled and left. I walked in and then closed the door before actually looking at the room. In the center against the opposite wall was a massive king size bed. To the left was a door leading to a closet, to the right was a door leading to a bathroom and built in onsen. And the breath taking view from the window over my bed was a blessing. _'It's soo beautiful. And I'm soo tired. Ill appreciate it more tomorrow.' _With that I dropped the wolf pelt and climbed into bed. Thankfully the black abyss took me before two breaths passed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AUTHORS NOTE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hey guys sorry its soo short but I was really wanting to crank it out for the person who specifically requested it, and I did make a promise. Unfortunately I did have to chop it because of some crap that occurred with another of my stories this morning.. I also found out my grandpa on my mom side just had a stroke a few days ago but I'll do my best to have at least two to four more chapters with way better quality up by the end of this next week. Thank you all for being so understanding. Until next time, fair thee well.

-P.s you can all thank Someones Desire for the continuation! hope you like it!

[Type text]


	4. Sesshoumaru's Apples

Title: Let The Fire Reign Down

Chapter four: Sesshoumaru's Apples.

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**_

It had been four days and I was finally getting used to the schedule. Waking up early was getting earlier and earlier and I was starting to love sunrise.

"Kagome, are you ready for todays' shift yet?" Sakura, the eagle demoness that meet us on the first day, had become a dear friend of mine.

"Just a second Sakura! Let me put on my shoes!" she flung the door open just as I replied and gave a sarcastic huff.

"That's why I told you to get up an hour ago! Where you light watching again?" She smiled in spite of herself. I finished slipping on my shoes and we walked out of my room.

"So, where are we starting today? Top or bottom?" I asked slightly curious about how hard today would be.

"Actually," now she had my full attention. We hadn't had any shifts apart since I'd been here.

"You'll be starting from the top, I'll be starting from the bottom and once we meet up in the middle we'll be heading to the laundry room and finish in the kitchen." Her expression was duller now than it had been in days.

"So much?" I asked not really understanding why there was so much to do.

"Well it's because were throwing a ball tomorrow and the house has to be scrubbed, buffed, polished, shined, and primped a few times before then. We will also be cleaning up and putting on out most formal attire for tomorrow, and then after the ball we will be up all night until everything is cleaned and put away. Lord Sesshoumaru will also be departing tomorrow evening." With that she took a deep breath and sighed at the thought of so much work and I sighed to

"So much work, so little time." I sighed again and we split ways at the main stair cases, I went up and she went down.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP… 5 HOURS…. TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Five hours allowed us to mop, polish, buff, and shine all hall ways on every level from top to bottom; all 12 stories of castle. We had also just finished the laundry and all that was left was to head to the kitchen and help with getting tomorrows glass wear all set up to be washed, dried, and set out.

"I'm exhausted." I breathed out almost pushed to my limit. Normally we only did about a third of the work we did today.

"I know, but we only have a little bit more to go, I promise." We delivered everyone's basket to their rooms and then went to the kitchen.

"Hey chef! Were back!" I called out, Chef came running around the corner with a huge smile on his face.

"It's about time! And for the hundredth time, my name is Kaname!" Kaname was a wolf demon but I trusted him enough. He had slight silver hair and bright blue eyes.

"I know! It's just easier to say your position since I have to memorize everyone's position for tomorrow." I said with a cheery smile. The funny look on his face though had my smile fading.

"What?" I asked suddenly unsure of myself.

"Who told you that you had to memorize everyone's position?" his tone was accusatory as he looked pointedly as Sakura. She laughed lightly and kicked at an invisible dust bunny. He closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright from now on, if it sounds rediculace especially coming from slacker Sakura, don't do it." He sighed. I gave Sakura a sharp look and she looked all the more sheepish.

"So what if I'm a slacker? You slacked off some when you first got here to! And when I first got here and had to learn from you, you taught me tons of stupid stuff that actually helped later on!" and so the glaring contest began. I sighed and walked over to the counter a short distance away to get one of the tantalizing apples.

"I wouldn't do that." Kaname's voice was sharp but kind. I quirked a brow at him

"Why's that?" I asked reaching just a little farther for it.

"Because those are Lord Sesshoumaru's apples." My arm felt like it weighed a ton and I quickly pulled it back.

"But surely he wouldn't miss just one?" I asked with a little hope, and right at that moment my stomach growled loudly and a deep scarlet covered my face.

"Eat if you are hungry miko. You have a lot to do for the next few days." Sesshoumaru's voice startled me and I jumped to face him. Everyone else gave a small bow and so I quickly bowed as well.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru." It had taken everything I had to bite my tongue and give him his proper title, but he was doing more than he had to for me, so it wouldn't kill me to be a little polite.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Miko, you are free to go as you wish after I have gone." With that he was gone as well. All formal and all sexy but I could only count my blessings that he didn't know I was the chosen one. _'Who knows how he might react if he knew?' _I shuddered almost pleasantly at the thought. I quickly jumped to grab an apple and looked at chef and Sakura as I took the first bite. Their jaws were practically on the floor.

"What?" Was the most innocent question I could think of as I plastered a Cheshire cat grin on my face.


End file.
